


【科学组】跳蛋PLAY

by ExplosiveCat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveCat/pseuds/ExplosiveCat





	【科学组】跳蛋PLAY

****Bruce被塞入了跳蛋。** **

Stark费了九牛二虎之力才把他精心准备的情趣玩具强行塞到博士极度不配合的屁股里。

「博士，感觉怎么样？」Stark擦擦头顶的汗。

Bruce撅起屁股抱怨起来，「一点也不好……很大很涨……有点难受。」

「稍微适应一下就好了。现在你可以穿裤子了，我已经把跳蛋震动大小的开关设置成我的手机音量键，随时可以让你跳起来哦。」Stark掏出手机，显摆地摇晃几下。

「你……你要我戴多久？」博士羞耻地穿上裤子。

「到我满意为止。」

Stark说罢，轻轻按了一下加大的按键。

只见Bruce瞬间挺胸收腹，夹紧双腿，「啊呜……快、快停下……求你了……」

男人毫不理会求饶，反倒是一脚把他从床上踹下去，「这才只是跳蛋的最小档，相信你很快就会适应。乖，去给我做早饭吧。」他又伸了个懒腰，「对了，你要是敢擅自把它取下来，别怪我惩罚你。」

Bruce穿上拖鞋，「Tony Stark……你真是……混蛋！」他一边抖动着，一边断断续续地说道。

Tony不怀好意地笑出两声，「嗯？看来你还有力气和我斗嘴？」

Bruce心里暗叫不妙，慌张的眼神飘忽不定。

Tony小手一点，将跳蛋的震动加大了一档。

下一秒Banner瘫倒在地上捂着小腹一通乱扭，「我错了……这就去给您做早饭……调小一点可以吗？」

「不可以哦。」

 

半个小时之后。

Tony坐在沙发上，咕噜咽下一口加冰的威士忌，又昂头发出舒适的吐息声。

坐在大厅里的还有某位观察细致的弓箭手。

「Stark，你有没有觉得博士今天有点奇怪？」一旁的Clint朝他问道，同时用手指了指公共厨房里的博士。

「是吗，他怎么了？」Tony明知故问道。

他望向厨房，看到Bruce正以十分别扭的姿势半蹲着，一只手叉腰，另一只手握着平底锅煎蛋，时不时还会夹着腿来回蹦跶两下，或是发出乱七八糟的怪叫声。

「可能是被兔子附体了，不用管他。」Stark藏起坏笑，摆摆手。

 

Bruce忙活半天，端起一份三明治，咬着牙一路蹦到Tony面前。「Tony……你的早饭好了。」

Tony抓起三明治吃起来，也不顾碎屑全掉在沙发上。旁边的Bruce猛掐他的大腿，示意让他把跳蛋停下。

「Tony……」

Stark却还是装作什么都不知道的样子，「怎么了？你有什么问题就说出来。」

「该死！」Bruce气得直跺脚，紧紧夹起的双腿甚至都颤抖起来。

Clint挠挠头，「博士，为什么你的腿夹得这么紧，是要去上厕所吗？」

「呜……你说得对，我要憋死了。」博士从沙发上滑下去，连滚带爬地向厕所移动。

 

五分钟后。

「博士怎么还没出来，我去看一下他。」Stark心满意足地吃完早饭，决定去视察一下快要被他玩死的小家伙。

「对了Tony，别忘了20分钟后队长要开会，每次你都找借口溜掉。」

「放心，不会忘的。」Tony眨巴下眼，溜进厕所。

 

Stark竖起耳朵，循着微弱的震动声和一连串香甜诱人的呻吟找到Bruce，「博士，想我了吗？」男人打开厕所的隔间，发现Bruce正坐在马桶上撸管。

「咦，你把跳蛋拿下来了？要受罚哦。」

「没有！」Bruce朝着Tony翘起屁股，颤动着的肉穴隐约露出Bruce体内的跳蛋。

「真乖，我还想着你要是敢把跳蛋取下，我就把你反绑起来，再把跳蛋的震动开到最大塞进你的屁股里。让你既不能取下来，又不能撸管，只能坐在厕所里和可爱的跳蛋爽上一整天，嘿嘿。」

「求你了……我宁可现在被你操上一顿，也不想再戴这个破东西了！」

Stark伸进口袋，轻轻点了两下关掉跳蛋，「看起来这东西又让你性欲大增，不错哦。」他又抓住Bruce正撸管着的手，举过头顶。

Bruce可怜兮兮，「你到底什么时候帮我取下来……」

「看在你这么饥渴的份上，我先帮你解决一下。但你别想让我这么快就取出跳蛋，我还想多折磨你一会。」

Stark说罢，蹲下身去含住Bruce，以舌尖在他的老二上打转，「这样好多了吧。」

红肿的龟头被温暖湿润的舌头包裹住，很快就充血膨胀到极限，抵住Stark的口腔，还流出一两滴透明的精水。

「Tony……直接把跳蛋拿下来，然后操我……」

「时间不够哦，一会我们还要去开会呢。」他吐出肉棒说道。

接着更加卖力地含住并且吞咽起来，右手更加肆意妄为地探进他的后穴，两根手指将跳蛋顶向更深处。

「啊哈……混蛋，你要我戴着跳蛋去开会？！」

「嗯。」Tony吃着他的肉棒含糊地回答，然后专心吸吮起来。

「该死……你这混蛋就像看我出丑！」

博士又嘶哑地吼了一声，分身已被吞咽到高潮，喷出浓郁的精液落到Tony脸上。

「Bruce，你射了我一脸，现在我有不放过你的理由了哦。」Tony舔了舔嘴角的白渍，又发出两声奸笑。

 

二十分钟之后。

队长口干舌燥地向队友们叽里呱啦地说着，即便台下完全没有人回应他。

Tony困得差点睡着，才想起来自己还有个乐子可以找，于是悄悄按了下口袋里的跳蛋开关。

「蛤呜！」博士立竿见影地叫出声来，在椅子上如坐针毡。

「怎么了，我说的有什么问题吗？」Cap问道。

「没有……非常好……你说得特别……棒……」

Nat看到博士扭来扭去滑稽模样，睡意全无，「你是被下了蛊了吗，博士？」

Stark突然举起手来，「报告，我有办法让他恢复正常。」他清清嗓子，一只手在空中乱挥，「啊~~~~叽哩咕叭啦*#%&…#*/@」

他一时兴起念出一段自己听着就觉得尴尬的蹩脚咒语，同时另一只手关掉跳蛋，「怎么样，博士，我的魔法又让你好一点吗？」

「嗯，我没事了。」Bruce趴在桌上喘气。

「不过这个咒语只能持续十秒钟。」说完，他连按两下加大键。

Bruce即刻蜷缩起来，随后从椅子上滚落下，「呜啊……好难受……」

Tony又端庄举手，「报告！我可以把博士带到实验室吗，我能救他。」

Cap皱起眉，「我承认我的开会可能会有些枯燥，但也不至于让你们为了溜走，在这里公然演起双簧来？」

「队长，你可以不相信我，但你不能不相信诚实善良的Bruce。」

Bruce可怜又痛苦地满地打滚，「对……Tony能救我，快让我们走吧。」

还未等队长允准，Tony已经拉起Bruce迅速逃离会议室。

 

Tony半拉半抱地带着博士走进实验室，接着残忍地把他摔到地上。

「知道为什么要来实验室吗？」

Bruce一边扭，一边脱起裤子，「知道，因为这里没有人打扰，我们可以做爱……但为什么不去房间……」

「因为我带你过来，不是来做爱的。」

「什么？」

「记得吗，昨天的实验数据还没整理完，你去把它们做完，我就奖励你和我做爱，在那之前你还是要夹着跳蛋。」

「该死……」Bruce用尽吃奶的力气，撑着实验桌站起。

博士踮起脚尖夹着腿，一边呻吟一边开始操作起面前的淡蓝屏幕，连裤子都没顾得上穿起，而身后的Tony操作起他的跳蛋，「现在加到第三档，应该更爽吧。」

Stark按下增加键，震动调到最大。

只见Bruce的双腿顿时软掉，哀嚎一声倒在地上抽搐起来，「Tony……受不了了……这样根本做不了实验……求你了Tony……快停下……」

剧烈颤抖的穴口先是像喷泉一般涌出几股淫水，将他的内裤浸湿，印出一片深色水渍，接着滑溜的液体顺着大腿内侧蜿蜒淌下。

「啧啧，实验很成功呢。」Tony蹲下，强行把Bruce的双腿掰开，吹起一个满意的口哨，像是激励他喷出更多淫液。

「你说什么……」

男人缓缓拉下Bruce的内裤，又湿又暖的布料蜷成一条，像是轻轻一拧就能挤出几斤液体，「我想看你到底能流出多少水呢。你看，很壮观吧。」

由于早已被欲望支配的缘故，Bruce的整个身体都泛起潮红，随意碰触一下就会点燃汹涌的情欲。大腿内侧更是流淌着源源不断地淫水，源于被跳蛋疯狂压榨着的肉穴。

Stark用手指顺着淫水反复搔刮起来，身下人战栗地震颤一番，再加上身体被异物持续震动折磨了一个多小时，几乎已经到了被玩坏的边缘。

「求你了……把它停下……」

男人还未玩够，但考虑到自己的老二也已经翘到直痛，只好把前戏赶紧结束。

他掏出手机，关掉跳蛋，「博士，给你十秒钟时间休息。然后跪下，张嘴。」

Bruce攀着男人的裤子艰难爬起，「不用十秒，我现在就帮你口。」

「真乖。」

Tony解下裤链，憋了太久的巨兽即刻高高挺起，贴紧肚皮。右手置于Bruce后脑勺上引导起来，「来，吃吧。」

博士以脸颊蹭蹭肉棒，「Tony……能先把跳蛋取下吗，让我帮你舔三天三夜都没问题。」

Stark抓着他的头朝自己老二上猛按，「别和我谈条件哦，专心点，快吃。」

Bruce乖乖地舔舐两下，然后熟练地一口含住，被服侍的一方哼出悠长的呻吟。

「博士，我想到一个激励你的好办法，你想听听吗？」Stark低头看了眼任他蹂躏的玩具，「抱歉，我忘了你的两只嘴巴都被我塞住，说不了话。」

Tony左手掏出手机，「咳咳，从现在开始，每过五分钟，我就加大一档跳蛋的震动等级，直到你帮我口出来我就放过你。」

跳蛋调到一档，Bruce只是抱紧Tony的双腿，用含着肉棒的嘴闷出咕噜声表示抗议。

为了磨练Bruce的口交技艺，顺便还要好好折磨他一番，Stark甚至从脑海深处翻出一堆大学物理公式让自己分神。艰难地挺过五分钟，他迫不及待地调大震动。

跳蛋到了二档，Bruce双手紧紧掐着Tony的屁股，时不时用跪着的膝盖猛磕地板表达他的难受和愤怒，但嘴里的动作依旧温柔细腻，渴望着被一大口精液噎住，以结束跳蛋带给他的极度耻辱的折磨。

还没再过五分钟，Tony便感觉自己快要爆射出来，只好提前把跳蛋调到最大的三档。

所幸的是，Bruce的上身立马瘫掉，连最后跪着的力气都被剥夺，吐掉肉棒倒在男人的裤脚旁，「Tony……太过分了！！！」

看到饱受虐待的博士蜷在脚边汗流浃背，还痛苦抽搐，Stark心疼地把他抱起，「乖，马上就满足你。」

Bruce瘫在男人怀里一抽一抽，发热的眼眶可怜地溢出两滴晶莹，「混蛋……快把它停下……」

「博士，别哭，我可以提前帮你加到第四档。」

「还……还有第四档……我要死在这了……」

Tony的手指伸进他的后穴，捏住已经湿得不像话的跳蛋，取出，扔飞。利索程度让Bruce都吃了一惊。

「那一定是爽死的。」

接着，Bruce感受到滚烫的肉棒顺着股间嵌入他的穴口。

Stark霸道地咬着他的耳根，「准备好迎接最猛的震动了吗，来自于我的老二。」

「等了好久了，快！我要！」

肉穴松弛、粘滑地可怕，不过Tony也不难理解，毕竟这可怜的小穴夹了一个塑胶破球太久。

男人奋力地抽插起来，他发誓这力度比跳蛋要猛一万倍，可趴在他身上的Bruce却像是全无感觉甚至闭着眼睛快要睡着，只是哼出几声敷衍的淫叫。

「Bruce？你被跳蛋塞入的时候反应那么激烈，现在是怎么回事，别告诉我你的屁股已经麻木到没有知觉了？」

Bruce将快要黏合在一起的眼皮睁出一条小缝，「不……是因为这比跳蛋爽多了……不像是异物入侵……我只感觉，这很 ** **安心**** 。所以很舒服，不反抗。」

Tony噗嗤笑出来，「安心？我没听错吧。」

「嗯……」

「嗯你个头，绝对是我用力还不够！我他妈还没见过那个被我上的人不欲仙欲死，反而还很安心的！啊啊啊啊我操死你！」

Stark气急败坏地把他怒摔在实验桌上，又把一条腿举得极高，便于每一击都插到最深，「你他妈的给我叫！」

Bruce软乎乎的哼唧声立马转换成十分刻意的乱叫，这让自尊受损的Tony更感觉快被气死。

「日，你他妈叫的一点灵魂都没有，一听就是装出来的！」

「那你到底要我怎么样嘛……」

「算了，明天开始每天让你夹两个小时的跳蛋。」

「不要啊！！」

Stark拼了命地发起一阵狂插，「很好，就是这种叫声！记住这个音调，叫给我听！！」

「不用，我能证明我现在被你操得很爽，只是没力气叫了。」

「嗯？这么证明？」

「这样。」Bruce握住自己的阴茎，像是在 ** **瞄准**** 。

Tony一边保持高速抽插，一边纳起闷，直到他的眼前一片白色——他被射了满满一脸，「啊！该死！」

Stark大概能想到自己有多狼狈，即便他作为入侵的一方，「干得好啊Bruce Banner，一天之内射在我脸上两次，说吧你想怎么死？除了被操死，因为那太便宜你了。」

「不是……你看嘛，我被跳蛋震那么久都没射出来，你才插我一会我就受不了了。说明你操我才够爽，真的。」Banner挠挠头，脑内划过一万种被Tony折磨到死的可能性。

男人胡乱地把满脸不堪液体蹭在Bruce小腿上，「好吧，原谅你了。」

「谢谢。」

「让我射在你里面以答谢我，不许拒绝。」

「好……」

几乎在Bruce答应下的同时，伴随着Tony高昂的嘶吼，一大股温润热浪冲击在他的内壁，失去了太多水分的肉穴瞬间被填满。

但他没想到，还能 ** **更满**** 。

累成狗的Tony拔掉疲软的阴茎，接着迅速拾起被扔到地上的跳蛋，关掉震动，重新塞回小穴，还没来得及漏出的精液也被全数堵了回去。

「啊呜！你干嘛……太满了……好撑啊……」

「这么多精华，不让你吸收干净真是浪费，不乖的话我就开跳蛋了哦。」

「你还是一如既往的混球。」Banner躺在桌上一副生无可恋。

「谢谢夸奖。」

 

「咚咚！」电子门突然传来敲门声，吓得Bruce从桌上摔下，好在门外的人没有直接进入的权限。

「博士，你好点了吗？先来吃饭吧。」门外传来队长的声音。

Tony不慌不忙地穿起裤子，「嘿，你怎么只叫Bruce，我呢我呢？是我把博士治好的！」

「呃，你也是，来吃饭吧。」

「Jarvis，开门。」

「Stark！你疯了？！」还没穿好裤子的Bruce在地上缩成一个球滚走隐匿起来，体内的跳蛋也还未取出。

 

队长走进实验室环顾了一圈，「咦，博士呢？」

「嗨呀，刚刚还在这里的。」Stark挠挠头。

Cap皱起一个无法理解的眉头，「所以，你们是在玩捉迷藏？」

「别怕，我马上把这个幼稚鬼找出来！」

Tony掏出手机，往增加震动等级的按键上连点三下。

「嗷呜！！」某个实验桌后的角落顿时发出可怜的叫声。

「哈哈，抓到你咯~」兴高采烈的Tony把博士揪出来，可惜他已经把裤子穿好。

Bruce拍开揪着他耳朵的手，气鼓鼓地坐在地上颤抖，「Tony，你这混蛋。」

「Tony，你是不是又欺负博士了？」队长向他质问道。

「怎么会，只是我们刚才在躲猫猫，Bruce跟我打赌我抓不到他，不然他今晚就要在床上被我压了，是吧，博士。」

Bruce捂起小腹，带着羞耻的娇喘，「不是今晚，是 ** **现在**** 。」

他夹着紧绷双腿附到Tony身上，「带我去房间……你别吃饭了，吃我。」

「没问题！」

男人以公主抱的姿势捧起哼哼唧唧的Bruce，得意洋洋地从队长面前走过，「不用等我们吃饭了，两个小时之内我们不会从房间里出来的。」

「胡说什么，你最多四十分钟就不行了。」怀里的博士说出犹如挑衅般的实话。

「那就来三次好了，反正你别想下床。」说罢，他吹着口哨抱着博士离开实验室。

 

 

「年轻人精力真好……」Cap点点头，感叹道。

 

END

（肉穴流水好像只会发生在ABO里面，不过我不管这么多~）


End file.
